Princess Tutu Chapter 1 The Kiss
by just an simple duck
Summary: Summary


"Duck ill come home soon okay?" Fakir Said. I wonder what she does when I'm not home. Fakir wondering.

"Quack!" Duck said. I wish I can be a girl again... But if the pendent was not a heart shard I would still be a girl! And be with Pike Lilleth! *Sigh* but I have to be alone in the stupid house. *Duck Sat down crossing her wings*

I wonder if Fakir can write a story about me. A story that I can be a girl again! But that's to selfish... Anyways how would he understand what I'm saying... I'm just a stupid, lame and a dumb duck! *tears went down her face* And to add to that I'm useless all I can do is just watch Fakir study!

7 in a half hours later... Fakir was home* "Duck! Duck! I'm home!" Fakir said. "I brought some bread...?" I should be quiet she's sleeping... Wait why am I being so nice?! Is it because she's a duck and not a stupid girl? Whatever... * Duck woke up * "Quake?" Duck said. "QUACK QUAKE QUAKE QUAKE!!!" (Huh? FAKIRS HOME YAY YAY!!!) Duck said tearing up. *Fakir picked Duck up* I wonder if my stories still works... Fakir wondering.

He put Duck down* "I'm going to go study! And after that I'm going to never mind!" Fakir said. "Quake!" Duck said. * 1 hour later * I'm done with studying now it's time to write a story... I wonder if it still works... Fakir wondered. * 2 hours later * Nothing happened... I guess I can't do these stuff anymore... Fakir thought. I guess I'll go to sleep... * In the morning * * Fakir woke up. He felt hair and smooth skin * "Huh?" Fakir said. His face steaming bright red. It was Duck! She was a human again!

Fakir got out of bed. " Oh my gosh... " Fakir said. My story did come true... " Fakir? " Duck said. " Wait... I can talk... You can hear me! I have five fingers! I'm human!" Duck look down at her self. " QUA!!! " Duck said. Her face went bright red steaming. " YOU DIDNT SEE ME DID YOU?!" Duck said. "Uhhh..." Fakir said... " QUA!!! " Duck said. Fakir covered her mouth. " Don't say quack or you will turn into a duck and I don't know how to change you back!" Fakir said. Then handing her clothes. Duck got dressed. Then Fakir got dressed. Then they went to the academy. " Y-You wrote a story about me?" Duck said. " Shut up idiot. There's people around" Fakir said. Jeez! You don't have to be rude! Duck thought. " Duck? " a fimilar voice said. Duck looked up. " PIKE?! " Duck said. Fakir grabbed Ducks head away from Pike. " Ooo~ Somebody's jealous!" Lilleth teased. " Duck, I didn't know Fakir was your boyfriend. Hehe. " Pike said. " Why don't you guys kiss?! It will be so adorable!!! " Lilleth screamed. And touch her face. " Will you shut up idiots!" Fakir said. " FAKIRS MINE! " A girl said with a big group of girls. " The fudge? " Fakir said. "Come on Fakir let's go in a private place! Instead of being with these losers!" The mean girl said. Duck said something with out thinking. " NO HE WILL NOT! Come on Fakir let's go!" Duck said. *tugging on Fakir pulling him away from the mean girls* " D-Duck?! You idiot let go!" Fakir said. But Duck just kept on tugging and pulling. They went in the forest. Pike and Lilleth sneaking upon them. Duck finally let go. Fakir slapped Ducks hand. " Ow!!!" Duck said. " Why did you keep pulling me here?" Fakir said. " Do you realize that your stupid?! " Duck started to cry. " Wow that's harsh! And surely that will leave a mark!" Pike said. " ooo~ What's going to happen next?" Lilleth said. " I- I didn't want them to t-take you away from me!" Duck said. Fakir stopped, then felt bad. " ... I- I'm sorry Duck..." Fakir said sadly. fakir grabbed Ducks shoulders. " HUH?!" Duck said. Fakir got closer to Ducks face. " ooo!!!!! How cute!" Lilleth said. "OH MY GOSH THIS IS HAPPENING! I knew duck can do this!" Pike said. " F-Fakir?!" Duck said. " Just shut up moron!" Fakir said. Then kissed Duck on the lips. " There you happy? " Fakir said reddish. " ... " Duck said. Pike and Lilleth jump out of the bush they were hiding in. " WE SAY EVERYTHING!!!" They both said. " SHUT UP IDIOTS!!! DONT TELL ANYONE OR ELSE!!!" Fakir gave them a death glare. "UHHH!!! WE WONT WE WONT!!!" They both screamed and ran. " LETS GO TO CLASS!!! " Duck said. " Sure!" Fakir said. All classes were done now they just needed ballet class.

(WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!)


End file.
